


Rise, My King

by Blue_Hood



Series: Not What They Seem [14]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Blade (Movie Series), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Barton Family, Dracula Influence/References, Souled Vampire(s), Team as Family, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hood/pseuds/Blue_Hood
Summary: Tired of vampires hurting those he cares about to make him bring back King Drake (Dracula), Clint does it to spite them. Aside from Drake himself, he is the only vampire without a sire.Careful what you wish for, assholes.





	Rise, My King

It started not with a single bang but with four synchronized attacks and an ambush. Attacks on Avengers Tower, the Bus, Lila’s apartment and Anthony’s Seattle residence occurred simultaneously while a separate contingent laid in wait outside Charles Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters. The ambush would’ve failed outright had Lila and Anthony been home to fight off the squads attacking their homes rather than leaving their feeders defenseless. Lila suffered a broken bond which tipped Clint off just a moment too late while the closed quarters of the Bus exacerbated young Anthony’s inexperience in these situations, leading both the Team and the Avengers to fall back to the school. All of the attackers left standing joined the ambush party and took them by heavy force. Their inability to stop the onslaught outright led to students being pulled into the hall, forced to their knees with vampires threatening to drain them.

Their underhanded tactic forced the ruling family of House Clinton to surrender. Clint himself dropped to his knees while his children merely spread their arms apart. Cooper was well known for turning a traditional surrender into a sneak attack, having perfected the fake surrenders seen in action movies. Vampires held their arms apart, hard enough to rip a human’s arms clean off. The leader of the assault told his troops, “Put the children in a classroom and keep watch, in case House Clinton gets any ideas. Start draining them at the first sign of trouble.”

“What about the adults?”

The leader looked down at Clint, whose eyes were aimed at the floor in a look of submission, “Most of the adults too but leave the bonded humans here as insurance.”

In a tone similar to a whimper, Clint whispered “Guard the children.” Logan visibly looked up at the sound, thus giving away his powers and protecting the secret of the two werewolves who drifted toward the middle of the crowd, masking their scent with that of scared mutants. If the vampire guards tried anything then either of the super soldiers could kill them with a scratch.

Leaving Tony, Phil and Charles in the hall while the rest were herded into a classroom, the leader yanked Clint’s head back roughly “Francis, I thought you’d given in.” He chuckled as he repeated the other vampire, shaking Clint’s head up and down with each word “Guard the children.” With one last yank, he released his prisoner’s chin. “How exactly are a bunch of muties gonna do that? They clearly don’t know how to fight us.” Maintaining a pose of total submission, the archer said nothing. “You’re too smart, I see.”

He muttered “Not smart.”

“True,” the humans had no idea the immortal Avenger had even spoken so the other vampire’s reactions made him seem more than a little unhinged. “You know why we’re here, it’s time to raise Lord Drake, forever may he reign. The ritual requires one ingredient we can’t get anywhere else, you fit the bill for it perfectly.”

“Tortured soul? Cursed one? Powerful vampire?” The three humans could hear him now if they strained their ears. “Which ritual are you using?”

The lead vampire slapped Clint so hard his head jerked to the side and the others pulled on his kids, making them hiss in pain. “Here I thought you were smart enough not to talk.”

Raising his voice enough for humans to hear, he said “I’ll do it.”

“Let me guess, if we let the humans and your kids go? Not falling for that one.”

Cooper sassed “You mean not again.”

Still on his knees with his head bent, Clint said “I’ll do it for the sake of raising our king not for anyone here, not for you.”

The lead vampire considered this, “Alright, deal.”

“When Drake rises, all vampires must kneel to their king. My children can’t very well do that and neither can your followers.” He raised his voice slightly “We’re doing it here because we don’t have time to go anywhere else before the window closes.” His voice returned to normal speaking volumes, “Rituals require a circle. Let’s make this the middle.”

Curling his lip, the leader ordered his men to do as Clint said, pulling vampires from guard duty and bringing out more leverage in the form of the humans evacuated to the school. The immortal archer slowly stood, “Rituals require sacrifice,” he ran a silver arrow through the asshole’s heart before using the bloody arrow as a paint brush to cover himself in symbols. Arms spread to his full wingspan, he stood with his back to the ash that had been a vampire as he began chanting. The blood from the battle moved to form the vague symbols in a circle running parallel to a similar ring where Clint stood. A tall blond, physically close in age to Clint, joined him in the inner circle just over where the lead vampire turned to ash.

One of the vampires on the edge asked “Who the hell are you?”

The newcomer answered “The blood son. Don’t stop chanting, Master Clinton, I can do this part myself.”

The blood son picked up the arrow that’d been dropped once the seemingly random lines had been drawn all over the archer. Holding one arm out, he used the other hand to cut a deep ring around his bicep. Dropping the arrow, he used the blood to cover Clint’s closed eyes. Three lines stemming from the thick one, one down the middle of his nose while two start at the outer edges of his eyes. After painting Clint, he pressed his back to the cursed man, mimicking his posture and letting the blood that found itself on his back press into him. Though the humans didn’t know it at the time, the blood son was Josef and he was drawing energy from every vampire in the area to power his father’s return.

Clint didn’t move a muscle, in fact his lips stopped moving, when a man in dark clothes with pitch black hair and extremely pale skin appeared behind him where the body should’ve been. While most vampires dropped to kneel before this newcomer, Lila retrieve a blood bag and ran over to the man. When the man, who was too shaky to support himself, merely looked at her through his convulsions. “It’s blood, in canteen form, I guess.”

Crouching beside the ancient vampire, the so-called blood son took the bag and helped his father drink. The two scions helped Drake stand and a chant filled the room “All hail King Drake, forever may he reign.”

Tony awkwardly asked “Are we supposed to do that or is it a vampire thing?”

Phil asked him “How should I know?”

Drake tilted his head, “Humans?”

Tony’s eyes widened as he turned, “Yeah. Uh, I don’t know what the proper way to say this is, I’m just going to say it and hope your blood son can translate. Most of the vampires here attacked his family,” pointing to Clint who was still frozen then moving his finger to Lila, “She’s his daughter. This is a school, they leveraged the students. We’re,” waving to himself and the other humans “Leverage. There’s a room full of children that they’re leveraging to make him raise you. This is supposed to be a safe haven for persecuted people, they attacked a school we retreated to because of their attacks. That’s what all the blood,” waving to the floor, “Came from. Clint,” he cringed “Er Master Clinton, I think you’re safe to lower your arms.”

The blood son gave his father an apologetic look as he explained “I go by Josef, vampires call you Drake and humans call you Dracula.” To Clint, he said “Tony’s right, the ritual is complete.”

The much younger vampire lowered his arms stiffly before using his speed to change, taking a quick jump into the campus pond to rinse off the blood on his skin. Returning, he pushed a mop cart. In a strong voice, King Drake said “You need not do that, Lord Clinton.” Raising his voice slightly “I would expect all involved in raising me would be present for my return.” The vampires guarding the students rushed to kneel beside their brethren. “You will all personally contribute in cleaning up the messes made by your attacks without inflicting further harm or damage.” Some looked like they wanted to protest, “The targets and victims of your actions will be exempt from this task. You will not leave until your work is done so I suggest you get to work.” As Drake spoke, Clint got some towels and dropped them beside the cart. Once the king finished, the attackers were tripping over themselves to obey him.

Clint retrieved a couple more blood bags, “Here. Your feeder is probably long dead, assuming you kept a single human for that purpose.”

Drake drank the blood like humans drink Capri-Suns. Tony looked between the royal vampires and Clint’s family, he walked over “Maybe we should get out of the way.” He looked down as the vampire king took a step, noticing the partially dried blood. Drake seemed to notice the same thing as he took his boots off at the edge of the ritual circle. Moving into one of the sitting rooms, so both superhero teams and Coulson’s agents could be present for the discussion. A couple X-Men herded the students upstairs to bed before joining their colleagues. Tony shifted nervously, “Guess we should cover some basics and you can get into the details on your own.”

Phil agreed “Slavery is illegal, it’s still practiced but the trade is considered trafficking which in itself is illegal.”

“Vampires practice a form of it,” added Tony. “You might want to tread lightly there, set some standards of living for feeders and rules regarding the treatment of familiars. Clint can give you a machine that transforms blood bags to match a certain type, he calls it a sequencer. You’ll need to do some catching up before the name can be explained.” Drake smirked as Tony continued to try to think of things he’d need to know and Josef translated the words to their native tongue. “Uh, yeah. A lot of history to catch up on, I’d have a better idea of what you needed to know if I knew how long you’ve been gone.”

Josef switched to English to inform his father of his history with House Clinton, more for the benefit of their audience. He muttered translations under his breath afterwards, just to be safe. Drake commended Clint before requesting a transfer, all of which had to be dumbed down by his son before the young vampire could accept the request. Feeling out of place, Clint told his king “Vampires are all over the world but we don’t have a proper homeland anymore, I mean your kingdom is no longer a place on the map. I think Josef can explain all the changes to society. You’re both welcome to stay in my house until a place for House Drake is arranged.”

“Thank you, Lord Clinton.”

“My pleasure,” Clint’s discomfort was painfully obvious. “If you wouldn’t mind, humans are still mostly non-nocturnal and this is a human school.”

“Of course. I shall see you later.”

“I, uh, don’t actually live on my estate. Josef can explain that, if you need. See you around, I guess would be more apt.” Once the king and prince left, Clinton collapsed.

A few people swore while Lila simply said “I was wondering how Father was still standing.”

Tony turned to her “You knew this was going to happen?”

“He should’ve fallen as soon as King Drake stood, as the primary conduit for the ritual. Perhaps, our king’s presence kept him standing.”

Cooper and Anthony moved their father to the couch, Tony asked “Is he hurt or what?”

“Blood would be good,” decided Cooper after a moment “But no, he’s not hurt like he needs to drink or he’ll die. It’s more like exhaustion.”

Tony gave him a flat look, “You do know your father can get nutrients from human food, right?”

“Well aware but if you try to give him an energy drink or something like that, he’ll choke.”

Bruce agreed, “Poison sedates him so adrenaline won’t work.”

Tony sighed before sticking his wrist in front of his immortal friend’s mouth. Holding his arm still, Clint only numbed the pain rather than produce a feeding high as he drank. Letting go, he sat up and yawned. “Ready to head back or were you worried I was dying?”

“Bit of both,” admitted Tony, “Lila said you should’ve passed out as soon as King Drake stood so we weren’t worried for no reason.”

“Right,” he yawned again. “I can take you all back to the Tower.” Doing a headcount for Coulson’s team, he asked “Who’s flying your jet?”

Apparently, they forgot. Cooper asked Tony “Can I borrow your phone? It’s probably the most advanced in the room.”

Pulling his phone out, he said “Don’t reprogram it, alright?”

The vampire made no move to take the phone, which earned him a raised eyebrow “I assume it’s locked.” Tony grumbled as he unlocked his phone before handing it over.

Not five minutes later, Cooper returned it “Auto-pilot made a safe emergency landing. That’s the good news. Bad news is, the plane’s sitting in daylight. I can’t take the whole team back because there’s not a lot of safe places for me to be during daylight.”

Clint said “I can make one jump, maybe. Sorry guys, I’m gonna take Coulson’s team.”

Tony said “That’s alright. It’s night in New York and all three of your children can shadow jump.”

Anthony nodded then stopped “One problem, we’re not wearing leather and two of your teammates are werewolves.”

“What does leather have to do with anything?” asked Scott.

“Leather can protect us from sunlight,” he said the last word slowly. “Cooper’s jacket is dragon leather, that’s the toughest stuff on Earth. Why can’t you just wrap your face in your jacket? The Team can hold onto you and then you can jump to your bunk once you’re all safely aboard.” Turning to his namesake, Anthony said, “You’re gonna have to run a scrub of all scanners in the area, make sure nothing picks up on their sudden arrival.”

Tony waved it off “JARVIS is better at that, being a computer and all, he’d check systems I wouldn’t think to check.”

“Whatever. Point is Cooper can take care of his own team so Father can transport the werewolves.”

“Good plan,” said Clint as he stood up, locking his knees and walking stiffly toward the super soldiers. He yawned, “I can only make one trip before I’m gonna need to sleep like the dead.”

“You mean hibernate?” asked Anthony, cheekily.

“No, I really don’t. Let’s get everyone home.” His son shrugged as he and Lila found places near the Avengers. Cooper went first so the others could make sure he went safely. Then Clint, Anthony and Lila. After their guests were gone, the X-Men also went to bed.


End file.
